


Surrender, But Don't Give Yourself Away

by BansheeScreamingForAttention



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeScreamingForAttention/pseuds/BansheeScreamingForAttention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even from the car Derek could hear Stiles heart beat.  It was faster than usual, but that could mean anything.  Stiles text had told him to hurry home after work, that he had a surprise for him.  And that was it.  He would't reply to any of Derek's texts after that.  That was never good.  That only left Derek anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender, But Don't Give Yourself Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work, ever. Sorry if it's like, really bad. I would love feed back. Tell me how I can improve and tell me what I should write about next!
> 
> Title is from the song Surrender by Cheap Trick. IT'S A CLASSIC OKAY?!

Even from the car Derek could hear Stiles heart beat.  It was faster than usual, but that could mean anything.  Stiles text had told him to hurry home after work, that he had a surprise for him.  And that was it.  He would't reply to any of Derek's texts after that.  That was never good.  That only left Derek anxious.  

Derek walked into the loft to find Stiles, on his knees, hands behind his back, and in very tight boxer briefs that did nothing to hide his growing bulge.  Derek almost lost it there until he heard Stiles talk.  "I missed you, Daddy."

It took everything in Derek not to pounce on him right then and there, but Derek wanted to play this game right.  He quietly removed his shoes by the front door, and made his way slowly to Stiles.  "I missed you too, Baby Boy." 

Stiles _keened_.

"Were you good today?" Derek asked.  He already knew the answer. He could smell the fresh come a mile away.  Stiles knew this, so he decided to own up to his mistake.  "No Daddy.  I'm sorry. I tried! But I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"Oh baby, I know.  But I still have to punish you.  You know that, right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"One more finger baby and then I promise I'll give it to you."

Stiles was completely broken already.  Tears clouding his vision, drool falling from the gag.  He didn't know how much longer he could go without his Daddy's cock inside of him.  

"You're doing so good, baby.  Daddy's so proud of you."  

Stiles could have come from that if it wasn't for the cock ring he was sporting at the moment.  Derek pulled his fingers out and Stiles sobbed at the sudden feeling of emptiness but he was quickly filled with what he wanted all along. 

 

"I'm going to take this ring off.  You may not come until I say so, do you understand?" There was a nod.  The gag came off first, then the ring and Stiles felt like he was going to burst.  But he was determined to last.  Derek pounded into him with hopeless abandon.  

"You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you Baby Boy?" 

"Yes Daddy, your cock, want your cock."

Stiles knew he wasn't going to make it, Derek must have sensed it too because he suddenly grabbed his dick, holding it tight at the base.

"Don't. You. Dare."

_"Daddy! Please Daddy! I'm sorry! Unghhh, PLEASE!"_

"You have 10 seconds to come. NOW SLUT!"

Derek stroked Stiles cock so hard, he was certain it was going to fall off.  And then it happened.  He burst.  Come went everywhere and all he saw was white.  He trembled for what felt like hours.  Babbling to himself.

_"Thank you Daddy. Thank you. I'm sorry. Thank you. I'm so sorry."_

"Shhh, Stiles. Stiles. You were such a good boy, I'm so proud of you."

Derek wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him until he calmed down.  Which, with Stiles ADHD, took all of about 2 mins. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Derek cooed.

"That's a great question, Sourwolf." Stiles joked.

"Do you need to be punished for that, too?" Derek's face turned to stone, and Stiles had no idea if he was joking or not.

Just the way Derek likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work, ever. Sorry if it's like, really bad. I would love feed back. Tell me how I can improve and tell me what I should write about next!


End file.
